godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godfather: The Game
The Godfather: The Game is a video game adaption of The Godfather: Part One. Cast *Marlon Brando/Bill Meilen as Don Corleone *James Caan as Sonny Corleone *Abe Vigoda as Salvatore Tessio *Joseph May as Michael Corleone *Doug Abrahams as Captain McCluskey *Andrew Pifko as Aldo Trapani *Michael Dobson as Marty Malone *Gary Chalk as Al Neri *Jason Schombing as Virgil Sollozzo *Jennifer Copping as Frankie Malone *Lori Ann Triolo as Rosa Morelli *Tony Alcantar as Jaggy Jovino *Scott McNeil as Sergeant Joe Galtosino *Michael Kopsa as The Trojan *Terrence McGovern as Luca Brasi Plot Synopsis The game starts with a cutscene that shows the main character Aldo Trapani, as a child witnesses his father get gunned down on the street by the Barzinis, the Corleones' rivals in 1936 New York. Don Vito Corleone comforts the child, telling him when he has grown up and the hour comes he can take revenge for the death of his father. The story then fastforwards to 1945 with the wedding scene in the opening of the film, wherein Aldo's mother asks Don Corleone to look after her son, who has been hanging with the wrong crowd. Luca Brasi is sent to recruit Aldo and teach him the ways of the Mafia. Brasi has Trapani export Emilio the Butcher and buy out local gambling baron Frankie 'The Flush'. He then assists Paulie Gatto in avenging Amerigo Bonasera's daughter, who was savagely beaten by two college punks, Jerry Wagner and Kevin Noonan. The two are beaten to pulps by the Corleones. Shortly after, Luca is later killed at a meeting he was sent to by Don Vito Corleone. After witnessing the murder, Aldo escapes meets up with Marty "Monk" Malone, a Corleone Associate. Whilst the meeting occurs, Don Corleone is gunned down while getting oranges and Aldo must rescue Monk's sister, Frankie Malone. Aldo is the one who drives the Don to the hospital with Fredo, and is told to leave by a distraught Sonny Corleone. Later on Aldo heads to Brooklyn to help Clemenza rescue the Corleone Consigliere Tom Hagen from the Turk. Aldo later helps Michael Corleone protect his father at the hospital. Soon after it is New Years Eve in New York City, and Peter Clemenza extends Aldo an invitation to Rosa's for a party. Once Aldo arrives at the party and intermingle with all the other Corleone Family members there, the police sergeant Joe Galtosino puts a stop to the party, and takes Rosa in for "questioning". Trapani kills Galtosino and rescues Rosa. Shortly after this, Trapani is summoned to Clemenza who helps him destroy a Cuneo restaraunt before he executes Paulie Gatto in a black market shipping yard in Brooklyn. With Paulie gone forever, Aldo decides to meet Clemenza outside one of Solozzo's warehouses. they then hijack a truck,grab explosives and destroy the building in one fell swope. After this mission, Trapani is given and promotion and sent to Hollywood, where he assists Rocco Lampone in placing the head of stud horse Khartoum beneath the sheets of Corleone enemy Jack Woltz in an attempt to get Johnny Fontane a part in Woltz's new war movie he was scheduled to star next week. For this, Trapani is given an apartment in Midtown which he moves into with Frankie. At this point, Michael plots the demise of Sollozzo and his bodyguard, police captain Mark McCluskey. Aldo assists him in this by planting a gun behind a toielt in Louis Restaraunt then serving as a getaway driver, taking Michael to a ship bound for Sicily. He is then initiated into the family as a Soldati. However, the killing of Sollozzo rebounds on Aldo, when Frankie is kidnapped and killed by Bruno Tattaglia in St. Michael's Church. Furious, Trapani hunts down Tattaglia and throws him into a cremation oven. Afterwards, he assists Sonny in bringing down a Cuneo family racket, and later witnesses the Underboss's demise at the Jones Beach Causeway. Much to his frustation, Aldo is not allowed to pursue Barzini for his hand in the murder, as Don Corleone hastily calls a peace and Aldo is promoted to caporegime. Another crippling blow is struck to Aldo, when he is forced to kill his friend Monk, who is ratting the Family out to the FBI. He then eliminates another traitor in the Family, his friend and capo, Salvatore Tessio. After Negotiations with Moe Greene have failed Michael orders Aldo to steal money from a secret casino then kill Greene while he is having a massage. The peace is not held for long, and on the day of Michael Rizzi's baptism, Trapani finally acheives vengeance, killing Don Barzini as well as Dons Cuneo, Stracci and Tattaglia. The Corleone family are now unchallengable, and Aldo ascends to the position of underboss. If you complete certain requirements then you can become Don or Don of New York. Category: Real world articles